User talk:FangzV
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for . :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on ! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Dude, I said hi to you and YOU! DON'T SAY ANYTHING BACK TO MEH! DX :Sorry. I haven't been on a lot recently. =_=; ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 19:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude, what time you come here?. I come here on anytime i have for free. And I pretty much stay here for a long time. -_- And you left right after I send you a message -_______- I have a question. WHY THAT BLUE BOX AT YOUR TALK PAGE IS IN MY TALK PAGE?! DX :I don't really have the same freedoms you do right now. I kinda just got un-grounded. ^_^; And the blue box is an automated thing. Once a registered contributor (someone with an account/a name) makes their first edit to any page, main page or not, it's like a little switch flips. But instead of turning on the lights, it edits (or in most cases, creates) that user's talk page and leave a little box of instructions. This welcomes a user to the Wiki and gives them the basic run-down on how to use the Wiki. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 12:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ohhhhhh i get it. The blue box for.....NOPE I DON'T GET IT! DX WHY DID YOU GOT GROUNDED!!!!!!????? DX ANSWER ME THIS!!!!!! WHY DID YOU GET GROUNDED???!!!!!! :If you give me a good reason I will. Give me a good reason why I should tell you, random stranger that I've exchanged all of 3 lines with, about something as personal as why I've been grounded. A good reason. Not "because I want to know". ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 22:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) look, i been grounded before —Preceding unsigned comment added by Makachan020 (talk • ) 01:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not an answer. Thanks for playing. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 21:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, it doesn't really matter.What matters that your here ok? hello? :Hi. What's up? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) didn't you see what i said before?...anyway....u like my new picture? X3 her name is black star rock shooter (she's a vocaloid i think) ISN'T IT AWSOME?! X3 :Yesh. Iz adorable. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 02:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Hugs you really tight* THANK YOU! and.....GOOD NIGHT! X3 Good Morning! X3 :Mornin'. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 16:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) u seem to be in a low mood. Are you feeling ok today? (Im asking you this cause i care ABOUT YOU AND EVRYBODY ELSE DX) :I'm fine. And you? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) im fine. and im bored i made a edit on my user page, talk page and other places i don't know i call it death note 2010 since i love death note. it took me a looooooooooooooooong time for me to finish. i felt so dum when i made a blog by accident. but it doesn't matter to me if somebody commets or not. well have a nice day. i have to study for the state exam for monday,tuesday, and maybe wendsday. it's a reading test and i hope i past my grade. T_T Heres the pictures for death note 2010. HI! how are you? i know im sad and all but OH MY GOSH THE TEACHERS SAID I DID AWSOME ON THE TEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SOOOOOO GOING TO PAST MY GRADE!!!!!!!! YAY! =W= and the worst part is my b-day is close and it's on july 31 my sister's was yesterday. :Hi. Congratulations on your good grade. :o Thank you sooo much and sorry for saying this to late! T_T YAY MY CLASS PASTED THEIR GRADE AND I PAST MY GRADE TOO IM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey dude how's summer? I know Mine is kk so far, My user page has a nice song and picture. (I DID NOT MADE THE VIDEO). It's called lie lie lie by DJ Ozma. Well im gonna go see u later. Hey there ^____^ it's been years since we talked...sorry i was so annoying back then ^^;